Talk:Carnero
Testimonials Popped after about 20min of killing sheep. West side on 2nd level. Dropped. 1/1 --JTimmons 15:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) What decided this was not a 100% drop? Everyone I've talked to has gotten the drop (I just got it this morning). Could this person have already gotten the drop and camped the NM again? --Shiroryuu 17:52, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :I first killed this NM and I did NOT get the Great katana; I also had never seen this NM so didn't have its drop. I can't comment on the drop rate from this alone, but considering everyone I asked said they'd gotten it, we can assume it's fairly high and I was unlucky. --Wooooodum 21:34, 7th August 2007 (GMT) I got the Katayama on the very first try. I lucked out and he spawned just as I reached the spawn area. Easily soloed as a 31DNC/15THF --Cheetsihi 22 April 2008 Changed spawn time window and area, to reflect my experience camping. --Kariudo 01:24, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Personally, I'm thinking that it should still reflect "likely drop, but not 100%" for insurance. Obviously, someone's going to be particularly irked if it says 100% for sure and they don't get drop. --Azulmagia 15:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) * I got the Katana, the very first time I Killed it, but it didn' drop the second time - Gheila 11:57, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :You wouldn't get the second drop because Katayama is rare/ex. Vaire 04:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :It would drop, he just couldn't obtain it if it did. Enedin 21:12, 22 August 2008 (UTC) If everyone in the party already has a Rare/EX item somewhere between their inventory, Mog Bank, Mog Locker, or Storage, then it will not drop. --Taeria Saethori 21:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :If by items, you mean the Great Katana itself.. then yes this would be correct, otherwise you are wrong.. i just camped this on my alt account for her SAM.. and she is littered with r/ex items.. and she got the drop 1/1 Jhes 01:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Don't try to argue semantics when you knew exactly what I meant. --Taeria Saethori 01:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) * Killed every Ornery Sheep on the 2nd and 3rd floors of Vomp Hill and Carnero spawned on the 2nd floor. Easiest NM camp ever :) -- Edgard 06:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) * Killed Ornery Sheep for approximately one hour and fifteen minutes. Carnero spawned on the North-West side of Vomp Hill on the second level for me. Obtained Katayama Ichimonji. Tiffany Lynn 23:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC) * Killed Onery sheep for about 6 hours. finaly Carnero spawned on 2nd floor. Brahmdut 01:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *I was Leveling up SAM8/WHM4 with valor buffs Regen (Status Effect) & Refresh (Status Effect), killing Ornery Sheep. After I hit SAM10/WHM5 I saw Carnero spawn. Location of Spawn was around (I-6), 2nd Floor. Before I engaged, I used Meat Mithkabob, Pear au Lait (Had to cancel Valor buff: Regen (Status Effect)). I pulled Carnero with spell Dia. I used Meikyo Shisui at the start and did Tachi: Enpi x2 creating a Distortion skillchain. My Tachi: Enpi varied around 69-84 damage and Distortion 41 damage. Carnero was hitting me around 13-21 damage. Missed me quite often and in the end had yellow HP. Katayama dropped. 1/1 for me and 120exp ^-^. Gear Used: Tachi, Hachimaki, Kenpogi, Tekko, Sitabaki, Rabbit Mantle, Bounding Boots, Justice Badge and Windurstian Ring. --Shazahan 22:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :: Made a small adjustment to your testimonial as there's no need to bullet each sentence in a paragraph separately. --Jakk Frost 14:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Killed this as a BRD/SMN 11, no 2h or food but rested to full hp before starting, had cassie earring bastokan ring and a +1 swimsuit set. Already had the sword from a long time ago so killed it just for fun, But saw him pop again 15 minutes after kill. Didnt bother to kill it again tho, lengthy fight wasnt worth the exp lol.--Hatsuharo 11:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Can easily be defeated by SAM/WAR 12 using 2 hour ability and 100~TP w/s to start off beforehand with cheap DD food and signet. *Easily soloed by MNK11/WAR5 using Hundred Fists no food, regen from FoV. -Doctorfeelgood *Can be defeated by an alliance of highly skilled level 75 RDM/NIN with 4 PLs to mitigate heals and focus on dealing damage. Each player brought 4 high ether. All had to be used up to bring MP back to full after fully buffing. Health was in the white zone after battle, and several members had to chainspell Dia to keep it at bay. It took approximately 10 minutes to kill this beast with 7 minutes of buffing, and 2.5 minutes of figuring out who wanted to tank it. The only problem with the battle was figuring out who should lot on the Katayama. **This should probably be edited out as vandalism, but I can't bring myself to do it. LLJKTechnogeek 21:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The Video Why is a video of a level 40+ PLD killing sheep on the page to "Show what to expect"? This is a level 12 NM same as leaping lizzy and we don't have a video of a level 75 killing leaping lizzy. The ONLY thing this video accurately depicts is the time needed to spawn it (the day changes to night and back to day once). Would I be stepping on any toes here if I delete this or is this really needed on the NM's page? (Just realized, there seems to be a bit of cursing in the chatlog as well -.-;)--Wpause 21:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I kind of agree with you here. If naything there should be a video of say a level 10-15 soloing it, and yeah, cursing doesn't really need to be on the wiki. -Xayden 10:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Kyokusa's Video Guide A Visual guide that will help you prepare for what is in store for you. More than 1 Canero Canero has 2 IDs which are 7D and 8A and it seems that both Caneros have 2 PH's which are on the 2nd level. These IDs are 88, 89, 7B and 7C. This could explain why Canero sometimes spawns 5 mins after dying. Placeholder Info There are 4 groups of sheep on the second level of Vomp Hill *NW Quadrant (I-8): Group of 2 *SW Quadrant (I-9): Group of 2 *NE Quadrant (J-8): Lone Sheep *SE Quadrant (J-9): Group of 2 The PH is the second (bottom) sheep from the NW group on widescan. May spawn in either the NW or SW quadrant. Prismfang (talk) 16:52, December 14, 2015 (UTC)